


I Won't Leave. Not Now or Ever.

by moonjorasmask



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but its ok because he makes up for it, gender neutral reader, lucifer may or may notve made you a lil scared, reader has no pronouns, shy reader, soft lucifer, tooth rottingly fluffy, wing kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjorasmask/pseuds/moonjorasmask
Summary: You finally made a pact with Lucifer, and even kissed him! But what does he do when he says he wants you all to himself until the break of dawn?GN! Reader!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	I Won't Leave. Not Now or Ever.

The sadness filling your heart as you were fated to return to the human world was nothing compared to the pit of your stomach as you approached the sound of quiet music in the library. It was time for you to face Lucifer, tie up loose ends, and maybe even confess your love to him. But, that probably won’t happen.   
Holding your hands together nervously, you lingered by the door, biting your lip. If he wanted to talk to me, he’d have done so by now… The thought intruded your brain, causing you to in fact turn away. There’s no way that you could ever confront Lucifer. He was probably busy anyway.   
“...Where do you think you’re going?” He called, and it was as if you could see him leaning back in his chair expectantly. You flinch, pausing in your walk back up to the attic, a dark blush creeping up your cheeks. “You come all the way here, then walk away without even so much as a greeting?” He almost sounded hurt. Almost. “Get in here.” His simple order had your feet moving without a single passing thought.   
As you entered his study, the soft music filled your ears, making your nerves seem even worse. The eldest demon was in fact sitting back in his chair, his arms crossed. He didn’t seem angry or cross, just curious.   
“It sounds like quite the party up in the attic,” He commented playfully. “And thanks to the fact that everyone else is busy up there, I get to stay here and enjoy my music in peace.”  
“What is this you’re listening to?” You ask, still feeling rather awkward while standing in his private study.   
“It’s nice, don’t you think? This is the cursed vinyl edition of The Tale of the Seven Lords soundtrack, which you managed to borrow from Levi for me.” He smiled proudly, now leaning forwards toward his desk.  
You rubbed your head awkwardly and smiled back, your nerves steadily climbing up your back. “Don’t people say that you’ll die if you listen to it?”  
“That’s right. I see you haven’t forgotten the story behind it.” He smiled in response, filling your heart with even more butterflies. “Still… it’s true that all humans involved in it’s creation died mysteriously, but that was nothing more than coincidence. And even if this soundtrack really were cursed, look who you’ve got by your side right now. You’re standing here chatting with one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. So you don’t have anything to worry about now, do you?”  
Lucifer let out a small sigh and ran his gloved fingers through his hair. He gestured for you to sit, which you graciously obeyed. He turned around in his chair, staring up at the large window. “It was in this very room that I selected you for our exchange program,” He began to muse. “When I first welcomed you here, I was only doing it for Diavolo. I figured that if you managed to survive a year here without any incidents, that was all I could really ask for. And even if things didn’t go as planned, as long as I could keep you from getting eaten by any of the lower-level demons, everything would be alright. That’s what I thought…” Lucifer sighed again, and turned towards you with a warm smile on his face. It seemed odd, especially after that exasperated sigh. “But I somehow managed to choose a human who’s such a magnet for trouble that it almost defies belief, wouldn’t you say? There were times when I thought I’d made a mistake by choosing you.”  
“Sorry…” You mumbled, moving your head to look to the floor.   
Lucifer stood, and put his fingers under your chin, still smiling playfully at you. “It’s far too late to be buttering me up with apologies, you know? Also,” He moved his fingers from your chin, trusting that you’ll continue to keep your eyes on him as he leaned up against his desk in front of you. “There’s no need, because things are different now. I made the right choice in selecting you for the program. You’ve kept me quite entertained over the past year. In fact it’s probably the most entertained i’ve been in my whole life.”   
(A/N: here’s where the flashbacks go down but like, I don’t want to write that, i just want fluff so uhhhh insert flashbacks here)  
“So then, (Y/N)... have you done all you set out to do here in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?”  
This was your only chance. Your only opportunity to make a pact with the final and most difficult demon brother. “...I still haven’t made a pact with you.” You blurted out, standing up from your chair. You looked so small compared to Lucifer, but at that moment, you didn’t care.  
“A pact, you say?” His face darkened, as he closed the distance between the two of you. “I see. You’ve made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me…” Lucifer leaned down until you were both at eye level. “Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly? I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off of your list. I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.” He frowned, looking a tad bit frightening as his demon form overtook him.   
Suddenly all you could see was one really pissed off demon, and lots of black feathers. Oops. Despite being terrified, you stood your ground, keeping unwavering eye contact with the eldest brother, even if you wanted to cry in fear. You wanted Lucifer to acknowledge you. You always have from the moment you laid eyes on him.   
“You aren’t going to run? You’ve certainly got guts, don’t you?” He stepped closer, trapping you against the wall as his wings curled up, to hide and surround you in his presence, effectively blocking off any means of escape from him. “I’ve always found that aspect of you irritating.” He growled, running his fingers through your hair. You swallowed nervously. “...But as irritating as it is, it’s even more endearing.” He moved his hand to rest on your cheek, a devilish smile forming on his lips. “Now listen, and listen well. I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you. You will belong to me.” He moved his hand and stepped back, as you were left blushing and a bit ruffled against the wall. “So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, (Y/N)?”  
Shaky, and definitely still rather ruffled, you stood and nodded. “Yes. I’ll make a pact with you.”  
Lucifer grinned and crossed his arms. “...Good. Then it’s done. As of this moment, (Y/N), you are mine.” He took your left wrist, and put his right hand on your bare skin, a bright red unique pact mark appearing once his hand left your wrist.   
“I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?” He said, crossing his arms yet again, as you looked at the pact mark in wonder. By far your proudest achievement yet.   
Instantly, you looked up, placing your hands on Lucifer’s crossed arms. “Wait! There’s still something I have to do!”   
Lucifer’s eyes widened as he looked down at you. “There is?”  
Determined you nodded, and rose your hand, standing on your tiptoes to meet your lips with his, which very much to your surprise, he returned the affection instead of pushing you away. His lips were soft and heavenly. It was like your lips were fated to be pressed together in a deep kiss of passion and unspoken love. He wrapped his arms around you tightly as he deepened the kiss, his wings joining his arms in a passionate embrace as velvet feathers brushed against you.   
His arms left you to cup your face in his hands as he broke the kiss, still staying close to your face, your noses almost touching from the close proximity. His wings easily held your weight, and it almost felt like you were lying in the worlds’ softest bed. “...(Y/N). I’ve always known that you wanted to do this. And I know what you’d like to do next as well. We’re heading straight to my room. You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me… all night long until the break of dawn. I’m not letting anyone else have you now…” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “You’re mine.” He said against your forehead before scooping you up into his arms bridal style.  
Swiftly, before you could even protest, as if you had the option, Lucifer whisked you away to his room like royalty. Somewhere in between, he dismissed his demon form, and looked totally normal as he carefully set you on his rather large bed. He leaned down, demanding another kiss from his cute little human, which you happily obliged.   
“You’re beautiful,” He whispered. “I want to keep you all to myself. Never let anyone but me ever see my little treasure.” He leaned over you, forcing you to lay down on his bed. This had your head spinning. Never in a million years did you ever think Lucifer would react like this. Honestly, you half expected him to lecture you. This turn of events though, you were most definitely fine with. He put his forehead on yours, sighing. “I suppose keeping you to myself tonight will have to suffice.”  
“Why did we wait so long…” You thought aloud, earning an amused chuckle from the demon.   
“I don’t know, sweetness, why did you wait so long?” He teased against your lips.  
"I don't know if you'll believe me, but i was rather nervous to tell you my feelings," You mumbled, softly running your fingers through the demons jet black hair. "...So, what do you have planned, Lucifer?"   
The eldest demon smiled and softly caressed his humans' cheek. "I have a few plans," He teased, lifting you up carefully in his arms. He carried you to the couch in his room and set you down, ruffling your hair. "I'll be right back, Love." He walked off, only to return to you quite a bit dressed down. His fluffy coat was absent along with his tie and shirt cuffs. His slacks and brown shoes were replaced with dark pajama pants, and it almost took your breath away. He looked so handsome and casual, how could you ever look away?   
The eldest demon was carrying a nail care kit, and set it down before sitting beside you. You rose a brow questioningly as Lucifer gingerly took your hand.   
“I’ve wanted to be alone with you like this for quite a while,” He admitted. “Being alone with you is so hard with all of my brothers fawning over you. Usually Asmodeus paints my nails,” He explains. “But I feel like pampering you.” He smiles, to which you blush very brightly, already discovering a new side of Lucifer you had never seen before. You absolutely adored it though. “Which color?” He asks, carefully playing with your fingers.   
“Um, which color do you wear?” You smile, albeit shyly.  
At this, Lucifer widens his eyes a bit. “You want to match?” You nod, still showing a shy smile. “I can do that.” He grins proudly before getting to work.   
Had you not known better, you would think Lucifer was a pro at painting nails. He did it perfectly, chatting intimately with you the entire time. He was opening up to you, telling you his fears, how long he’s loved you, and how happy he was that you decided to choose him over his brothers!   
The night went rather innocently, with Lucifer pampering you to the max. He painted your nails, made you tea, and even brushed your hair. It felt so nice to you that when you started to yawn, you cursed out loud.   
Lucifer looked to you sympathetically. “You’re yawning. You must be exhausted.”  
“No! I’m the perfect picture of energy!” You argued, knowing very well that Lucifer was not going to believe you.   
He clicked his tongue. “You surely don’t think I’m that stupid.” He smiled and hoisted you back up into his arms. “Let’s go to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” He said, a tad bit of bitterness seeping into his voice.   
You sighed, relaxing into his arms. “Fine, but only if you sleep with me.”   
“I’m not going anywhere,” He cooed as he laid you both down into his bed, throwing the blanket over you both and wrapping his arms around you tightly. “Not now, and most certainly not ever.”  
“I love you, (Y/N).” He said softly before you both drifted off to a peaceful sleep. You felt comfort when he said he’d never leave. You knew that even though you had to go back to the Human World, the Devildom and Lucifer’s arms were always going to be your home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my first ever x reader! I tried my best to make this something my fellow lucistans can appreciate!  
> the nail painting scene, and honestly most of the fic was inspired by one of my favorite om artist @tohrurichan's pieces (this one in particular: https://twitter.com/tohrurichan/status/1296949786558554115) If you like this please, please give her lots of love for me!


End file.
